


Ready, Set, Go.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, all the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: And all hell broke loose.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349





	Ready, Set, Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fantasy AU for the Dalton Big Bang

“No, not now, I’m tired.” Julian groaned and moved his leg away from the hand that that was travelling up his clothed leg. “Lo, seriously.” Julian said, jogging his knee, trying to shake off the hand that was persistently moving up his side, fingers raking into his clothes, “What is wrong with you.” and opened his eyes to find a walker’s bent head right in front to him.

The women, if you could call her that, had her scalp torn off, her face gaunt, eye shrunken, and smelt like that dead. She hadn’t yet realized he was awake and Julian slowly moved his hand around trying to find the gun he was sure he had nearby when he had fallen asleep.

He wriggled his fingers around him and the women slowly made her away up towards, when he heard Logan whisper, “Stay still.” A loud twack could be heard and then women dropped on him, dead,

“Are you okay?” Logan asked as he walked up towards him.

”Yeah.” Julian agreed and pushed the dead walker off.

“Good shot.” He said studying the round bullet hole, on the women’s forehead. “Close call.” Logan corrected and handed Julian his gun. “We need to move, they’re never alone.”

*

The world had ended one school day, news filtering in of a virus which reanimated the dead and then everything broke loose. But they learnt to survive, banding together, it helped they were all together and Dalton being the school it was prepared them, sort off, on how to how to survive in the wild, with archery, fencing, camping being the courses provided and the boys being the boys they were had too much practice with nerf guns and except now the nerf guns were replaced by real guns, thanks to Wes and his family along with the decorative spears, mallets, shields and other weaponry that made up the artistic décor that was Dalton.

“Come on, we need to get back.” Logan said cleaning up the area and dousing the small fire they had made with sand. “We need to tell them that we need to move again.”

“You know Charlie and Justin are not going to like it.” Julian said dusting his clothes and exchange his shirt for a clean one. “Yeah, but I almost lost you today and I don’t think the others will be down to lose anyone else.”

*

“I call this meeting to order.” Charlie said into his walkie talkie, he was the first inline of the contingent, a Dalton school bus that carried the majority of the Windsors and a few teachers

“Who died and made him king.” Derek muttered his hands on the steering wheel of other Dalton school bus that was filled with Stuarts and some students from Dobry and the schools from the surrounding area.

“Too soon.” Justin muttered as Spencer nodded steering the army war tank carefully. It was a gift from his father, Commander General Willis who was in charge of the evacuation and finding out a new area for the remainder of the people to settle.

“Listen up people.” Dwight’s voice could be heard over the commotion. “Scout one has just joined us reporting area towards the left as clear. His eyes trained on Blaine and Kurt on a bike joined by the twins in the Hummer. “We have yet to hear back from Scout two. Houston out.” and this was soon followed by Mullet rock and all the boys groaned.

“Ok, who allowed him to be the overwatch again.” Nick from Stuart said and he was immediately thumped on the head by Wes and Bailey. David was driving the Dobry school bus mostly filled with Hanover, the remaining of Dobry, and few Stuarts.

“Hey, Guys” Riley spoke carefully he was bringing the rear with the few day students that actually made it to the school and the remaining Windsors. The day students – Lancasters were the last of the mile-long contingent supported by Sydney Willis in another army tank and their job was to protect the long diesel truck that Justin was driving slowly and carefully. It was a precious commodity needed to run their vehicles.

“I see a gathering behind us, around 12 klicks.” Sydney barked into the tank's mike. “It’s not a large group but they are definitely gathering.”

“They seem to be chasing something.” Dwight said and Casey opened up the hatch window of the tank to find the Impala next to them.

“It’s Scout two.” Han’s voice piped out, looking at the Drone's camera and Charlie stopped the bus immediately and the Windsor contingent groaned. “What do you mean?”

“I thought it was to be a simple recon mission.” Derek groaned as he watched his best friends’ race towards them.”

“Incoming. Incoming.” Julian could be heard screeching.

“You’re leading them right us.” Kurt sighed and Blaine rubbed his back and handed him his gun. “Come, we’re needed.”

“Battleplan.” The Willis Sibling yelled simultaneously and Justin smiled.

“All the buses move ahead and block the passage. “ Sydney directed moving the tank out of the way “Shooters change hands and come back. We need to clear the crowd.”

She was soon joined by Blaine, Kurt, David, Dwight, Casey, Hope and Riley. The others that were the Twins, Derek, Ace, Katherine, Wes fanned out in a circle around their contingent tightening the borders.

Charlie, Shane, Reed, Drew, Satoru, Bailey and the others were up ahead to protect the buses and the Diesel truck.

“Snipers to the roof.” Han’s voice could be heard. “Aim for the eyes.” They are simple but are determined.” as he watched the small hoard slowly but steadily follow Jules and Logan who soon reached them.

“What's the plan.” Logan gasped out hands shivering as he let the bike come close to them. They all saw his hands shivering. “Maybe it’s for the best that you move up ahead to Charlie. It looks like there is some chatter on the mainline. Don’t worry, we got this.”

*

What soon followed was a whole lot of guns cocking and some very sharp shooting and the group of walkers were decimated. Knowing the value of bullets, the group soon reverted to weaponry when the mass of walkers reached them and they soon cleared them within minutes, stabbing the walkers expertly between the eyes or severing throats; the only way to successively kill a walker and soon bodies of the dead were littering the road.

“What next.” Sydney asked as she cleaned her long sword. ”Well, dad came through.” Logan smiled as he looked at the message that was playing out in front of him. “We got coordinates.” Spencer asked, “We got coordinates.” Julian repeated.

“And the _other_ contingent?.” Kurt asked referencing their parents, that they had lost contact with a few weeks earlier. The main contingent had gone ahead to clear the area for the _kids_ but they had lost connection with them due to a scuffle with a large group of very persistent walkers and the _kids_ were trying to get in contact with them.

“Them too.” Charlie smiled, “Each and every one of them.” as he read the corresponding series of messages

“Well then, ready, set, go.”


End file.
